Requiem d'une grenouille
by Mokya
Summary: "Encore une fois je me réveille seul, la place à ma droite est froide, comme chaque matin malgré le fait que la plupart des soirs elle soit occupée." Je ne sais pas vraiment comment résumer cette histoire alors je vous ai mis le début. Cette fanfiction est une Deathfic.


Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Paring : Belphegor/Fran

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette Fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Requiem d'une Grenouille**

Encore une fois je me réveille seul, la place à ma droite est froide, comme chaque matin malgré le fait que la plupart des soirs elle soit occupée. Je soupire en me demandant pendant encore combien de temps cela va durer, mon corps et mon cœur ne pourront plus le supporter longtemps, surtout mon cœur, mon corps peut encore s'en remettre car les bleus, la douleur, les cicatrices s'effaceront avec le temps mais mon cœur, lui ne pourra jamais guérir seul. Et la seule personne qui pourrait le guérir ne fait que le détruire petit à petit, le pire c'est qu'il a l'air de se réjouir de me voir souffrir et tous les jours, il rigole pendant que je pleure, il prend du plaisir quand je hurle de douleur et il en retire de la satisfaction.

Pourquoi suis-je tomber amoureux d'un homme comme ça ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui dire non ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'arrêter sa folie ? Pourquoi ne puis-je être considéré comme autre chose qu'un objet, que son animal ? Que sa grenouille personnelle ?

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir un jour être plus que ça, j'aimerais pouvoir leurs dires à tous qu'il est mon amant, l'homme que j'aime, mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, mon pilier sur lequel je pourrais me reposer. Cette simple pensée me fait rire, un rire amer, douloureux car cela n'arrivera jamais. Je le sais très bien cependant espérer est désormais ma seule issue de secours pour ne pas tomber dans la folie.

Je décide enfin à me lever et me dirige directement vers la douche, j'espère que la sensation de l'eau chaude pourra effacer ne serait-ce que quelques instants le mal qui torture mon corps tous les jours, toutes les heures, chaque seconde de ma vie. Si mon corps ne souffre pas quand il est absent c'est mon cœur qui me fait mal et cette douleur n'a aucune échappatoire. C'est devenu un cercle vicieux qui finira par me détruire aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, une fois ma douche terminée je m'habille et vais déjeuner. Pour une fois tout le monde déjeune ensemble, c'est pour tout dire assez rare, des fois certains d'entre nous sont en mission, d'autre ne viennent quasiment jamais manger en groupe comme notre boss Xanxus ou son imbécile de chien Levi. Les seuls dont la présence ne me dérange pas sont Squalo et Lussuria, quand le boss est là l'atmosphère est lourde et ça ne me plait pas vraiment. Ensuite Levi, lui est trop bête, son incompétence m'énerve même si je ne le montre pas, cependant si Xanxus ne vient pas à table lui non plus ne se montre pas, le seul côté positif je crois, quel bon chien chien il fait. Et pour finir il y a Bel-sempai, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas sa présence mais elle me rappelle trop la douleur dans le bas de mon dos et dans mes jambes, malgré le fait que son odeur me consume sur place, que ses cheveux blonds, fins, doux me donne envie de passer ma main dedans. Que son corps si attirant et sexy me rende fou un peu plus chaque jour, que son petit rire de psychopathe me fait trembler de désir. Oui définitivement cet homme me rend fou, fou d'amour pour lui, même s'il ne fait vraiment rien pour. Et je crois que c'est ce côté mystérieux et inaccessible qui me donne la force de m'accrocher à l'espoir qu'un jour il me regardera comme l'homme que je suis.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de manger depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes et c'est la voix de Lussuria qui me ramena sur terre.

- Fran tu ne manges plus ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose d'autre ?

- Ah, non non j'adore les pancakes, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Shishishi la grenouille devait surement penser au prince.

- D'accord, je me suis inquiété pendant un moment, et puis tu sais si tu as le moindre problème tu peux en parler à mama-Lussuria.

- Bel-sempai désolé de vous décevoir mais tout ne tourne pas autour de vous. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Lussuria mais tout va bien.

- Tch ! Tu ne tromperas pas le Prince car le Prince est sûr que tu pensais à lui.

- VOIIII Bel ! Fran à raison, tout le monde ne pense pas à toi !

- Shishishi tu veux peut-être que le prince te découpe pour que tu lui dises la vérité.

- VOIII ! Viens je t'attends, tu va voir qui vas découper qui !

Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur que le petit déjeuner fini. La journée se passa comme d'habitude, le Boss a traité tout le monde de déchets et hurlé aux sous-fifres de lui trouver un meilleur bourbon, au fond je crois que nous traiter de « déchets » est peut-être sa façon de nous montrer son affection...je dois vraiment être vraiment trop fatigué, mon cerveau délire, vivement que j'aille dormir. Ensuite il y a eu Squalo qui n'a pas arrêté de hurler « VOIII » et d'insulter le Boss, Levi qui était outré qu'on puisse parler comme cela de son Boss adoré mais qui n'a pas fait long feu face à Squalo, Lussuria qui faisait en sorte que Squalo ne tue pas Levi et pour finir Bel-Sempai qui adore faire « Shishishi » et me lancer des couteaux dans le chapeau ou dans le dos. Cependant je dois admettre que cette atmosphère pour le moins étrange m'apaise, j'y suis habitué alors si du jour au lendemain on me disait que Xanxus et le Décimo sont devenu les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils jouent aux petites voitures ensemble je crois que je serais bon pour rejoindre mes amis les fous en asile. Enfin bon tout ça pour me rendre compte que la fatigue a atteint mon cerveau à un point de non-retour et que lorsque le Boss aura fini de nous assigner nos missions respectives j'irais très rapidement me coucher.

Une fois cette « réunion » dans le salon fini nous nous levons tous pour vaquer à nos occupations, personnellement je prends la direction de ma chambre malgré qu'il ne soit que 21h30, mon cerveau m'ayant fait comprendre qu'il faut qu'il se repose. Toutefois avant d'aller me glisser sous mes couvertures je décide de prendre rapidement une douche, une fois cela fait je peux accueillir le sommeil comme il se doit. Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes que je celui-ci m'emporte pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais ce que je ne savais pas à cet instant est que cette nuit allait être ma dernière.

* * *

J'émerge doucement en sentant une main contre mon torse et une autre apparemment occupée à me priver de mes vêtements. La première chose que je fais en ouvrant les yeux c'est de regarder l'heure : 00h43, je soupire mais j'aurais au moins pu dormir un peu.

- Shishishi, tu n'as pas attendu le Prince aujourd'hui pour dormir alors le Prince va devoir te punir.

De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si le Prince dormait souvent avec moi et puis quand il lui prend la bonne envie de rester il ne m'attend jamais pour dormir. Une fois qu'il a fini c'est à peine s'il prend la peine de se retirer de moi, et moi comme la plupart du temps je ne peux dormir ayant trop mal que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement sauf si j'ai malencontreusement perdu connaissance, ce qui je dois avouer arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

- Bel-Sempai, je suis fatigué...ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser dormir aujourd'hui ?

- Shishishi, le Prince ne reçoit d'ordre de personne et surtout pas d'une simple grenouille.

- Mais Bel-Sempai...suppliais-je.

Apparemment le dit Prince ne se préoccupait plus vraiment de ce que je pouvais dire et avant que je n'ai pu le remarquer je me retrouvais nu sous lui. Un autre soupir sortit de mes lèvres, rapidement étouffé par celles de mon homologue, et ainsi commença sans vraiment mon autorisation une multitude de baisers, de caresses, de gémissement, que cela vienne de lui ou de moi. En fait à partir du moment où ses lèvres sont rentré en contact avec les miennes mon esprit s'est perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, mais comme à chaque fois je savais que ce plaisir allait être éphémère. Partout où ses mains passent mon corps me brule, mais en redemande, à croire que j'ai fini par aimer la douleur. Ses mains arrivent sur mes deux petits bouts de chair rose, il les pince sans aucune douceur et je pousse un petit cri aigu dû à la douleur, ce qui le fait sourire, mais pas un doux sourire, un sourire sadique, et à partir de là je sais que je ne tirerais plus aucun plaisir, ses yeux ont cet éclair mauvais en eux et j'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens, je ne lui ai jamais encore donné cette satisfaction et le peu de fierté qu'il me reste refuse de lui donner ça.

À partir de cet instant j'essaye de faire tout mon possible pour ne pas gémir de douleur malgré les couteaux qui me laissent des coupures plus ou moins petites, plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins fine, plus ou moins profondes sur le corps. Malgré tous mes efforts je hurle de douleur quand il entre brusquement en moi sans aucune douceur ni préparation, qu'il commence ses coups de butoir avec une telle hargne que j'ai bien cru m'évanouir de douleur mais je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié de me voir perdre quasiment connaissance parce que d'un coup je sens une horrible douleur sur le côté gauche de mon ventre. Je ne sais comment j'ai eu la force de pouvoir tourner la tête mais désormais je peux voir la source de la douleur...un couteau enfoncé dans le côté gauche de mon ventre, il est tellement bien enfoncé que je ne peux qu'apercevoir le manche.

Et pendant qu'il jouit en moi je commence à rire, un rire de dément, un rire hystérique mélanger aux innombrables larmes qui m'ont échappé. Je craque, je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus tout ça, toute cette douleur, tout ce mépris, je ne supporte plus d'être sa chose, son objet, sa grenouille.

Je le sens plus que je ne le vois se retirer de moi et s'allonger à mes côtés, je sens ses mains me caresser les cheveux pendant que mon rire et mes larmes redoublent. Je crois qu'on est resté comme ça durant peut-être 30 minutes, sans aucune certitude, avant que je parvienne à me calmer. Ensuite il se lève et retire son cher couteau de mon ventre, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée parce que désormais mon sang coule à flot. Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de le gêner car il se rhabille, je ne me souviens même pas qu'il se soit déshabillé, quelle importance...donc il s'est rhabillé et me laisse là sur mon lit en sang, avec le ventre ouvert et me lance « Shishishi, bonne nuit petite grenouille » avant de partir en fermant la porte sans se retourner.

Je reste interdit face à son manque d'humanité et reste là, sur mon lit, détruit. Je ne pense pas passer la nuit vue tout le sang que je sens quitter mon corps. Au bout de quelques minutes ou peut-être quelques heures, je ne saurais vraiment dire, je peux voir les premiers rayons de soleil se lever. Je souris, une dernière larme coule et je finis par prononcer mes derniers mots, qui lui sont adressés :

- Bel-Sempai je t'aime.

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction aussi triste et je dois avouer avoir eu du mal avec la fin. En la relisant j'en ai même mal au cœur tellement c'est triste T^T

J'espère malgré ça que ma fanfiction vous a plu et vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de la lire.

À bientôt ~ Mokya.


End file.
